Way of Life
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: "Tenten, apa cita-citamu?" / Karena menjadi shinobi itu sulit. Terutama jika kau tidak dibesarkan dengan cara ninja. Dan kau hanya tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan kau hanya seorang yatim piatu. [Semi-canon]


**Way of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 _Semi-Canon_

A/N : Haiiii, Mizu datang lagiii, hahaa. Maafkan saya semuanyaa. Kegiatan kuliah benar-benar membuat saya pusing, hahaa. Maaf karena saya belum bisa melanjutkan Runaway. _Well, hope you like it!_

* * *

 _Don't know what's down this road_

 _I'm just walking_

 _Trying to see through the rain coming down_

 _A Place in This World_ –Taylor Swift

Setiap kali seorang anak berusia 5 tahun ditanya apa yang mereka cita-citakan, mereka pasti akan menjawab dokter, perawat, guru, atau pengusaha. Itu pulalah yang dicita-citakan semua anak di panti asuhan Konoha. Cita-cita favorit anak perempuan adalah dokter, sedangkan anak laki-laki adalah adalah pengusaha besar. Meski pada masa itu, kebanyakan pria berakhir menjadi menjadi seorang petani, dan para wanita menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tetapi para pengasuh di panti tahu dengan pasti bahwa penting untuk membangun kepercayaan diri anak-anak. Pada masa-masa ini, jarang sekali ada keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi mereka. Ya, bagaimanapun Konoha masih dalam masa pembangunan setelah serangan _Kyuubi_ 4 tahun lalu, perekonomian desa itu belum benar-benar stabil. Karena itulah, mereka harus mempersiapkan anak-anak ini untuk kehidupan di masa mendatang. Hokage bahkan sudah mempersiapkan anggaran sekolah untuk mereka. Itu sungguh bagus, karena segera setelah mereka lulus, dan masih belum ada yang mengadopsi mereka, anak-anak itu harus berusaha sendiri untuk kehidupan mereka. Mereka yang bernasib seperti itu kebanyakan membantu petani dan mulai bercocok tanam, atau membantu para pedagang dan mempelajari taktik jual beli. Mereka harus puas dengan itu, karena seorang diri –tanpa sanak saudara– mereka tak bisa melakukan banyak.

"Tenten, apa cita-citamu?" tanya seorang pengasuh saat ia menanyai satu-per-satu anak.

Gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu mengedikkan bahu, "U-um, aku tidak tahu."

Eriko –nama pengasuh itu– tersenyum, "Apa kau mau menjadi dokter Tenten? Itu pekerjaan yang mulia."

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Guru kalau begitu? Kau bisa membagi ilmumu pada semua orang," katanya lagi.

Tenten terdiam sejenak, lalu menggelangkan kepala.

"Kurasa kau mudah berbaur Tenten, apa kau mau menjadi pedagang?"

"Aku tidak mau diam di pasar setiap hari," jawab Tenten dengan polos.

Eriko tertawa, "Kau tidak perlu menjadi pedagang menetap. Kau bisa, hmm, berjualan kerajinan mungkin, lalu membawanya dari desa ke desa, bertemu dengan banyak orang dan pergi ke banyak tempat."

Tenten menatap Eriko sejenak, iris cokelat gadis kecil itu tampak ragu.

Pengasuh muda itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Tenten di antara cepol duanya, "Pikirkanlah lagi, kuharap kau sudah bisa menjawabnya saat aku bertanya lagi padamu nanti."

Tenten mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Baik!"

Melihat itu, wanita tua pengurus panti –Mirano– terpaku di kursinya. Matanya masih mengikuti Tenten, bocah perempuan itu begitu ceria. Meski begitu, Mirano tahu, Tenten merasa tidak cocok berada di sini –walaupun tampaknya anak itu tidak menyadarinya karena usianya yang begitu muda. Dia, entah mengapa, berbeda dengan anak yang lainnya. Oh, bukan, bukan entah mengapa. Sebenarnya ia tahu, Hokage sendiri yang memberitahunya. Mirano menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak, Tenten masih terlalu muda untuk diberi tahu hal ini.

.

Satu tahun berlalu, Mirano terus mengawasi perkembangan Tenten. Melihat bagaimana gadis kecil itu semakin berbeda dengan anak lainnya. Di saat anak perempuan lain lebih senang bermain boneka, tidak begitu dengan Tenten. Ia tetap bermain, tentu saja, namun matanya tidak bersinar seperti saat ia bermain dengan kunai mainan –mainan yang biasa dimainkan oleh anak laki-laki. Di saat anak-anak seusianya senang dimanjakan, Tenten lebih senang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, bocah itu selalu membereskan sendiri tempat tidurnya, ia bahkan sudah bisa mencepol rambutnya sendiri, dan Tenten suka membantu di dapur. Semua pengasuh menyukai Tenten. Mereka berkata mungkin suatu saat Tenten akan menjadi seorang koki, ia mahir dalam memotong sayuran dan buah-buahan. Tapi, Mirano tahu ada arti lain dari itu. Tenten tidak benar-benar tertarik dalam hal masak-memasak, ia senang dengan benda tajam yang digunakan saat memasak. Dan Tenten sangat membenci ketidakadilan, bocah itu tidak ragu berkelahi jika melihat anak yang lebih besar menindas anak yang lebih kecil, atau saat bocah laki-laki menindas anak-anak perempuan. Para pengasuh seringkali terkejut karena tak jarang Tenten yang memenangkan perkelahian itu. Mirano juga tahu, saat anak-anak bermain di halaman, dan kebetulan ada shinobi yang sedang melompat di atap, mata cokelat Tenten seakan dipenuhi kehidupan.

Mirano beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan ke jendela di mana anak-anak sedang bermain di halaman. Saat itulah ia melihat Tenten, bocah itu duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, terpisah dari teman-temannya. Para pengasuh mulai mengkhawatirkan bocah itu, Tenten tidak lagi mencoba bermain boneka dengan anak-anak perempuan, ia tidak lagi membantu di dapur, dan saat teman-temannya berteriak "Lihat! Ada ninja!" bocah kecil itu sama sekali tidak keluar. Sebisa mungkin, Tenten bahkan menghindari perkelahian. Tapi, lebih dari siapapun, Mirano mengerti akan perubahan perilaku bocah itu. Tenten sedang bertanya-tanya mengapa ia berbeda dari teman-temannya. Gadis itu kehilangan jalannya.

Mirano membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, menemukan salah satu pengasuh sedang membereskan mainan anak-anak, "Nori, panggil Tenten ke ruanganku."

.

Wanita tua itu sudah duduk di kursinya saat pintu terbuka, dan Tenten kecilpun memasuki ruangan, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Bocah itu sedikit menundukkan kepala, lalu menatap ragu saat ia tiba di meja.

"Aku tidak berkelahi dengan siapapun Mirano- _san_ ," kata Tenten.

Mirano tersenyum, "Aku tidak memanggilmu untuk itu, Tenten. Duduklah."

Tenten mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapannya, ia tampak begitu mungil di kursi itu. Sekali lagi, Mirano merasa ragu apakah keputusannya itu tepat. Tapi, bagaimanapun, Tenten adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Meskipun usianya baru 6 tahun, secara mental, Tenten sudah lebih tua dari usia biologisnya. Ya, ini saat yang tepat.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu, Tenten," katanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tenten penasaran, iris cokelatnya menatap Mirano dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Ini… ini kisahmu, Tenten. Tentang bagaimana kau datang ke panti asuhan ini. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Seketika, raut wajah Tenten berubah, ia mengangguk bersemangat, "Ya Mirano- _san_! Kumohon!"

Sebelum bercerita, Mirano menghela napasnya, dan iapun memulai, "Tenten… kau ditemukan di sebuah desa yang hancur karena peperangan. Tak ada yang tersisa di sana, hingga seorang shinobi Konoha menemukanmu –sendirian di desa kecil itu– di perjalannnya pulang dari misi. Dia membawamu kepada Hokage – _Yondaime_ Hokage saat itu. _Yondaime_ Hokage mendiskusikan ini kepada _Sandaime_ Hokage. Bagaimanapun, ia belum pernah menghadapi ini –menemukan seorang bayi. Lalu, _Sandaime_ Hokage membawamu ke panti ini, menyerahkan dirimu padaku," jelas Mirano. "Sarutobi- _sama_ mengatakan padaku jika kemungkinan besar, kedua orang tuamu juga seorang ninja, mereka terbunuh saat melindungi desa."

"Orang tuaku… seorang ninja?" tanya Tenten.

"Oh… aku tidak tahu Tenten," jawabnya. Tapi, dengan hanya melihat iris cokelat Tenten yang berbinar, Mirano tahu kekhawatirannya terwujud.

"Seorang _shinobi_ menemukanku…" gumam Tenten, seolah sedang mencoba menyatukan _puzzle_ dari kata-kata itu. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku tahu apa cita-citaku. Aku akan memberitahu Eriko- _san_!" kata Tenten bersemangat, "Aku… aku ingin menjadi seorang ninja Mirano- _san_! Aku ingin menjadi seorang _kunoichi_!" Dan bocah itupun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tenten, sebentar," Mirano memegang kedua pundak Tenten.

Bocah itu menatapnya heran dan kembali duduk. "Dengarkan aku, Tenten. Konoha memang salah satu desa ninja tersembunyi, tapi tak semua warga Konoha menjadi ninja. Kita hanya warga sipil. Meski kita dan para _shinobi_ hidup berdampingan, kehidupan kita sangat berbeda. Kau dibesarkan di sini, Tenten, kau tidak bisa begitu saja menjadi _shinobi_ ," kata Mirano, mencoba menjelaskannya sesederhana mungkin. "Semua _shinobi_ berasal dari keluarga _shinobi_ sejak dulu kala. Seperti keluarga Senju, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Hyuuga, Naara. Mereka memang sudah dilahirkan untuk itu."

"Tapi Mirano- _san_ ," kata Tenten, "Mungkin… mungkin aku juga…"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu Tenten. Besok adalah hari pertamamu sekolah, kau akan bersekolah bersama teman-temanmu. Tidak di akademi ninja," kata Mirano tegas, menatap Tenten yang kini berkaca-kaca. "Lupakanlah tentang menjadi ninja. Aku melakukan ini karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tenten berdiri dari kursinya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dan ia sama sekali tidak menatap Mirano saat keluar ruangan. Setelah pintu tertutup, Mirano menghela napas berat. Wanita itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang dilakukannya benar.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Mirano membuka pintu kerjanya, anak-anak yang lebih tua dan para pengasuh sedang membimbing anak-anak yang lebih muda untuk hari pertama mereka sekolah. Hampir semua anak mengenakan seragam, Mirano tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak yang gugup saat keluar dari pintu, bertanya-tanya apakah sekolah itu menakutkan. Hari pertama sekolah memang selalu sibuk di panti ini, karena para pengasuh akan mengantar mereka, menggantikan peran orang tua bagi anak-anak yatim piatu itu. Selain itu, anak-anak yang belum bersekolah selalu ingin ikut saat para pengasuh mengantarkan kakak-kakak mereka.

Tinggal beberapa anak yang belum keluar sekarang. Tepat saat itu, Mirano menyadari sesuatu, senyumnya memudar. Tenten tidak ada di antara anak-anak itu.

"Nori, mana Tenten?" tanyanya.

Gadis muda itu mendongak, menghentikan kegiatannya dari membetulkan seragam seorang anak. Ia melihat berkeliling, "Eriko! Apa Tenten sudah berangkat?" tanya pengasuh itu.

Eriko yang berdiri di pintu menatap mereka, "Tenten belum berangkat, tapi aku melihatnya sudah mengenakan seragam tadi."

Lalu, Nori dan Eriko, beserta dua orang anak berseragam lengkap menatap Mirano, "Kalian pergilah, aku akan mencari Tenten. Jangan tutup pintunya, aku akan segera mengantarkannya setelah menemukannya."

Nori dan Eriko mengangguk, dan merekapun pergi, membiarkan pintu terbuka di belakang mereka.

Mirano berjalan ke koridor, melihat pintu kamar anak perempuan yang tertutup. Ia memutar kenop, lalu mendapati pintu itu tertutup.

"Tenten, buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau di dalam," kata Mirano sambal mengetuk pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tenten?! Cepat buka pintunya dan aku akan mengantarkanmu!" kata Mirano, mengetuk pintu semakin keras. Tapi hening, Tenten tidak menjawab ataupun membuka pintu.

Mirano menghela napas, mungkin Tenten sedang menangis di dalam sana. Wanita itu menghentikan ketukannya di pintu. "Tenten, keluarlah. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Mirano dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Ia mendengar lantai kayu berdecit dari dalam, menandakan Tenten turun dari tempat tidurnya. Langkah kaki itu mendekat, dan gadis kecil itupun membuka pintu, keluar dari sana. Lagi, ia menundukkan kepala.

"Tenten?" tanya Mirano.

Tenten mengangkat kepala, dan betapa terkejutnya Mirano saat melihat tidak ada jejak air mata di netra Tenten. Kedua iris cokelat gadis itu dipenuhi dengan tekad alih-alih keputus-asaan.

"Mirano- _san_! Aku ingin menjadi _shinobi_! Kumohon, biarkan aku bersekolah di akademi!" kata Tenten, suaranya bulat dan penuh tekad. "Kumohon, Mirano- _san_!" kata Tenten lagi saat Mirano tidak menjawab.

"Tidak, Tenten," jawab Mirano tegas, ia berlutut untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah bercepol dua itu, "Kau tidak berasal dari keluarga _shinobi_. Setidaknya, tidak berasal dari _shinobi_ Konoha." Mirano menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Tenten, mencoba membuatnya mengerti, "Kau tak bisa Tenten."

"Aku tak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba. Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencoba Mirano- _san_. Jika aku tidak cocok berada di akademi, aku berjanji akan bersekolah dengan baik bersama teman-temanku," kata Tenten.

"Tapi kau tak akan cocok di sana! Dunia ninja sangat berbeda dengan kita. Tempatmu adalah di sini, bersama kami. Dan perlu kau tahu, bahwa selama panti ini berdiri. Tak pernah, tak pernah ada anak yang menjadi _shinobi_. Jika ada anak dari keluarga _shinobi_ yang menjadi yatim piatu, keluarga mereka akan mengurusnya, atau mereka hanya akan tinggal sendiri seperti bocah Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu. Tak pernah ada _shinobi_ dari panti ini, Tenten. Tak pernah." Mirano masih menatap Tenten, berharap tekad anak itu hancur oleh perkataannya. Tapi tidak, bocah itu masih bersikeras.

"Tapi aku sudah merasa tak cocok di sini Mirano- _san_! Aku tak tahu, tapi aku merasa berbeda dari teman-temanku." Iris cokelat Tenten yang menatap Mirano tak goyah sedikitpun. "Aku ingin menjadi _shinobi_. Aku ingin melindungi Konoha, seperti orang tuaku melindungi desanya. Aku ingin… aku ingin melindungi semua orang!"

Mendengar itu, Mirano terpaku, tapi ia segera mengatasi keterkejutannya, "Kau tak tahu seberapa kerasnya dunia _shinobi_ Tenten, kau –"

Ucapan Mirano terhenti saat sebuah suara berdeham mencapai telinganya. Wanita itu mengalihkan pendangannya dari Tenten, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang –sepertinya– menyaksikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Hokage- _sama_ ," kata Mirano, berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk penghormatan.

Hokage memasuki ruangan, "Selamat pagi, maaf aku masuk begitu saja," katanya. "Kau pasti Tenten?" tanyanya sambil menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Ya, Hokage- _sama_ ," jawab Tenten sopan.

"Kau ingin belajar di akademi, Tenten?" tanya pria tua itu.

Mata cokelat Tenten membelalak, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat, "Ya, Hokage- _sama_!"

"Tapi, Tenten, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tak terpaku pada masa lalumu dengan mencari siapa orang tuamu. Semua yang ada di desa itu telah hancur. Hanya ingatlah bahwa orang tuamu meninggal saat melindungi desamu. Dan kau juga akan melindungi Konoha saat lulus nanti." Hiruzen Sarutobi menepuk puncak kepala Tenten yang sedang berseru "Aku janji! Aku janji!"

Melihat itu, Mirano memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Hokage- _sama_ , bolehkah saya berbicara dengan anda sebentar saja?"

Sarutobi mengangguk, mengikuti Mirano ke ruangannya dan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih terlampau senang.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," kata Hokage begitu mereka sampai.

"Tenten hanya anak biasa, Hokage- _sama_. Dia tidak dibesarkan dengan cara ninja seperti anak-anak di akademi," kata Mirano.

"Darah ninja mengalir padanya. Ini adalah jalan hidupnya. Percayalah padaku," kata Hokage dengan lembut. "Tenten akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana jika dia meninggal nanti? Ini terlalu berbahaya baginya. Tenten… Tenten hanya seorang yatim piatu. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki nama belakang. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun. Siapa yang akan bersedih untuknya? Siapa yang akan menghormati kematiannya?" tanya Mirano, mengungkapkan kekhawatiran terbesarnya akan masa depan Tenten.

"Seluruh Konoha. Seluruh Konoha akan menghormatinya. Percayalah padaku, jika Tenten meninggal nanti, ia akan meninggal secara terhormat karena melindungi desa atau karena usia tua. Tenten tak pernah sendirian."

Wanita itu lalu menghela napas, dan mencoba menyerap semua perkataan Hiruzen Sarutobi. Perlahan, raut wajah Mirano melembut, "Jika kau berkata begitu Hokage- _sama_. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memercayainya."

.

Tenten menatap Mirano penuh harap saat ia dan Hokage kembali. Mirano mengangguk pada Tenten, membuat bocah itu berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, Mirano- _san_!"

"Ayo, Tenten. Aku akan kembali ke Gedung Hokage, kau bisa ikut denganku ke akademi," kata Hokage.

Tenten melepaskan pelukannya, "Baik!" jawabnya ceria. Mata cokelatnya dipenuhi kehidupan, tidak seperti beberapa bulan terakhir saat ia bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. Mirano tersenyum, Tenten telah menemukan kembali tujuan hidupnya –jalan hidupnya.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tenten baik-baik saja. Ia belajar dengan keras di akademi. Setiap hari, Tenten selalu pulang di sore hari. Suatu hari saat Mirano melewati akademi, ia melihat anak itu masih berlatih sendirian di halaman belakang akademi. Bahkan, terkadang, saat Mirano mengecek kamar anak perempuan di malam hari, ia sering kali melihat Tenten sedang membaca sebuah gulungan. Tentu sangat sulit bagi anak itu karena tidak dibesarkan di keluarga _shinobi_. Tapi, melihat tekadnya, Mirano tahu Tenten akan menjadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat. Jika tidak sehebat Tsunade –seorang _kunoichi_ dari 3 legenda _sannin_ yang selalu dibangga-banggakan Tenten bahkan sebelum masuk akademi–setidaknya ia yakin Tenten akan dikenal di seluruh Konoha suatu saat nanti. Dari yang Mirano dengar, Tenten sangat mahir dalam hal senjata. _Well_ , untuk itu, Mirano sudah bisa menebaknya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan Tenten kecil telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis muda yang ramah dan cantik. Di usianya yang ke-12, Tenten berhasil lulus dari akademi. Setelah melakukan beberapa misi sebagai _genin_ , gadis bercepol dua itu bahkan sudah bisa menyewa _apartement_ kecil di pusat kota. Tenten berkata itu untuk kemudahannya, karena Gedung Hokage berada di dekat sana. Meski begitu, gadis itu selalu mengunjungi panti di hari liburnya, bermain dengan anak yang lebih kecil atau sekedar membantu para pengasuh di dapur.

Satu tahun kemudian, Tenten datang bersama _Team Genin_ nya – _Team_ Gai. Dengan membawa mereka ke sini, Mirano tahu Tenten telah mendapat kepercayaan dari semua rekannya. Ia tersenyum saat gadis itu memperkenalkan mereka satu-per-satu. Maito Gai dan Rock Lee kini tengah membuat anak-anak tertawa, sementara Tenten tengah menggendong seorang anak berusia 2 tahun yang baru datang beberapa minggu lalu karena kematian ayahnya –ibunya telah meninggal saat melahirkan anak itu.

"Neji, jangan tatap anak ini seperti itu. Lihat, dia ketakutan," kata Tenten sambil tertawa, mengelus pipi anak itu. "Kemarilah, usap kepalanya."

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Ayolah… dia pasti menyukaimu," kata Tenten, menatap iris lavender Neji.

"Tidak," ulang pemuda itu.

"Oh ayolah…" Tenten berjalan menghampiri Neji.

Dengan ragu, Hyuuga Neji mengusap kepala anak itu dengan kaku. Dan tak disangka, anak itu tertawa.

"Kau lihat? Dia menyukaimu Neji." Tenten tertawa, membawa anak itu ke dekapannya.

Dari kejauhan, Mirano dapat melihat Neji tersenyum kecil di samping Tenten, yang segera lenyap saat gadis itu kembali menatapnya. Mirano terkekeh pelan. Oh, ia telah menjadi wanita yang benar-benar tua sekarang –58 tahun. Ia telah melihat banyak kehidupan di depan matanya. Karena itu, ia tahu banyak hal, dan ia tahu, bahwa Tenten tak hanya menemukan jalan hidupnya. Tenten juga menemukan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Oh, tidak, bukan itu. Mereka menemukan satu sama lain.

* * *

Mizu membuat _fic_ ini karena ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana penilainan warga sipil terhadap shinobi. Itu sudut pandang yang menarik menurut saya, sehingga terciptalah cerita ini.

 _Leave a review, please?_

Kritik dan saran sangat berguna bagi saya.


End file.
